Love me Harder
by alaska.r
Summary: Ser un chico que ama la música es difícil. -Eres Gay?.-.- Escuche por Itachi, que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron su primer beso entre ellos.-.Quien dijo que ser Universitario seria fácil.-Jodere a Itachi.-Hinata ellos no son Gays, míralos.-Creo que disfrazarnos que KISS, no hará que las dudas se disipen.


-Te tengo buenas noticias.-dijo itachi.- recuerdas que dijiste que nadie en la ciudad podría reemplazar a tu hermosa Karin.

-Si.- dije serio.

-Bueno encontré a una chica en el bar de Pain.-dijo sonriendo.

-Que quieres decir con encontraste?- _demonios._ \- sabes que no te pedí nada verdad.

Antes de que se hagan la idea equivocada déjenme contarles quien soy yo, y porque el loco que me mira con cara de diversión. Esta justo aquí en mi departamento a las 2:45 de la madrugada, un martes.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, 19 años, varón, mitad japonés, estatura promedio, cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos negro y basura superficial, tengo entendido que estos rasgos que tengo me hacen hermoso en la sociedad actual. A los 7 años en clase de música, mis padres y maestro Orochimaru descubrieron que tenia talento con varios instrumentos musicales tanto de cuerda como de aire. Por lo tanto decidieron invertir en mi futuro como músico. A los 12 años conocí a mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki un tonto rubio con mirada boba, automáticamente Naruto y yo hicimos click, nos complementábamos Naruto tocaba los instrumento que yo no podía como el piano, no era que no podía era que tenia mis manos tan llenas con otras cosas que añadirme algo mas a esa edad seria agobiarme mi pre-adolescencia les notifico el psicólogo a mis padres. A los 15 años Naruto y yo creamos nuestro propio nombre y logo para nuestra banda, aun no teníamos claro que planeábamos hacer ni a donde nos llevaría pero de lo que si estábamos seguro era del placer que teníamos al hacer lo que tanto nos gustaba. Es mismo año Orochimaru conoció a Danzo un señor que tenia un nieto poco sociable que necesitaba una manera de desenvolverse aparte de la pintura, nos hicimos Amigos de Sai el nieto de Danzo. Al comienzo fue difícil ya que Sai, solo hacia chistes malos y jamás nos daba una sonrisa real, siempre eran fingidas. Luego de un tiempo Sai demostró talento con la Guitarra Acústica y Eléctrica. Naruto y yo decidimos incluirlo a la banda.

Actualmente solo somos nosotros, tocábamos irregularmente en la casa de Naruto o de Sai pero seguíamos con nuestras clases de música, hicimos varios amigos que tienen muchas cosas en común con nosotros pero casi ninguno era una chica. Y si pensaran Sasuke si eres tan atractivo porque no tienes amigas o novia pero esta claro no me interesa nada más que la música en estos momentos . Bueno hace unos meses atrás en el Bar del Amigo de mi hermano hicimos una presentación, Pain siempre nos pagaba y nos dejaba usar su escenario. Pero esa noche estaba Konan la novia de Pain, la cual dijo que nuestra música esta bien pero que tal un toque femenino. Claro dijo que nos daría mas fama y seriamos mas comerciales. Y pensé que hay mas comercial que 3 chicos atractivos y jóvenes. Paso un par de semanas y en una de esas noches de presentación, una chica del publico Karin pidió cantar una música y encontré a mi chica. Si, la chica de Team 7, pero claro no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Karin aparentemente gustaba de mi y la única condición de entrar a la banda con nosotros era ser mi chica. Y casi hago que desista de esa idea hasta que estar con ella y los chicos era tan incomodo tanto para ellos como para mi, ya que Karin solo quería esta pegada a mi brazo y a mi cuello. Y Sai la tuvo que cagar diciéndole a ella que dejada de ser tan malditamente pesada que una chica regalada, jamás era buen vista y que era tan anormal que jamás me fijaría en ella y si algo mas podría dañarla añadió su odiosa sonrisa falsa. La chica obviamente se marcho sin antes decirnos que se vengaría de nosotros y que tendríamos que pedirle disculpa por todo lo que hicimos. Naruto la llevo a la puerta no sin antes decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera que no le teníamos miedo.

Desde ese molesto suceso mi vida a estado llena de malas noticias, no entrare en detalle solo diré que es una mierda mi vida. A los chicos les va igual que a mi.

Se podría decir que ahora buscamos a una nueva chica porque aun creo que la idea de Konan era buena.

-sabes que eres mi pequeños hermano y haría todo por ti.- dijo itachi.

-Que quieres itachi?-pregunte.

-Nada solo que me dejes quedarme por un par de días. Mamá esta molesta con papá y conmigo ya que usamos la cocina y ensuciamos todo. Y a mamá no se le pasara por ahora.-dijo Itachi.

 _ **Bueno en eso tenia razón.**_

-Ok. Pero mañana nos presentas a la chica. Ok?-dije enviándole una mirada de desconfianza.

-Lo súper juro.-dijo haciéndose una cruz en el pecho- es un juramento de Dioses.

-Jodete.- dije lanzándole un cojín.

Mis amigos y yo hacíamos eso al prometernos algo, nos tendrá suave con eso una par de días no pensaba que nos había visto haciéndolo.

Nos fuimos a Dormir. Tengo una habitación de huéspedes. Este departamento en el centro de la ciudad me lo había dejado mi hermosa madre ya que mi Universidad esta a unas cuentas calles de aquí. Antes era de mi hermano pero mi mamá se lo quito, ya que los vecinos se quejaban de que se la pasaba haciendo fiestas. Mamá me lo dio con la condición de que la llamara y me dejara que viniera a cocinarme cada Domingo y yo sasuke acepte con gusto ya que no se como idea se prende la estufa.

 **Al día siguiente**

Al despertar. Me arregle como siempre, mire el reloj y mostraba las 12:56. _Demonios_ _Naruto._ Había quedado con verme con Naruto en mi casa a las 12:00. Salí de mi habitación y Camine hacia mi sala y vi a Naruto sentado en mi sofá con los pies en la mesita de noche y un plato de cereal y junto a el estaba Sai imitando su postura y con un plato de cereal.

-Haber bestias sin razonamiento, bajen sus asquerosos pies de la mesa de noche de mi madre.- dije pasando entre su pies y sentándome en medio de ellos.

-Sasuke solo sabes tratarnos mal y ofendernos no puedes ser amigables con tus amigos que toleran sin recibir nada a cambio.-dijo Naruto.

-¿Quién los dejos entrar?- pregunte

-Cuando estábamos llamándote al timbre, tu madre llegaba con platos de comida y nos dejo entrar dijo que sabia que Itachi estaba aquí.-dijo Sai.

-Demonios y dijo algo mas.- dijo itachi saliendo del cuarto de huéspedes.

-No.-dijo Sai.

-Buenos Sasuke les contestes a los niños las buenas nuevas?-dijo itachi entrando a la cocina.

-De que habla?-pregunto Naruto.

-Itachi nos consiguió a una nueva chica para la banda.-dije.

-Que enserio? Eso es grandioso. Y es buena.- pregunto Sai.

-Aun no se.-dije.- la veremos hoy.

-Si a donde?-pregunto Sai.

-Aquí.-respondió Itachi.

-QUE?- respondimos Naruto, Sai y Yo.

Sin mas escuchamos como alguien llamaba al timbre de la puerta de abajo. Itachi camino y contesto.

-Si.- dijo Itachi.

-Hola soy Sakura.- dijo una voz del otro lado.

-Pasa.- dijo tocando el botón para abrir la puerta de abajo.

-Estas loco.- dijo Sai.- Sabes que puede ser una asesina serial o aun peor una loca.

-Ella no es así. Es prima de Konan.- dijo Itachi.

-Prima de Konan.- Dijo Naruto.

El timbre sonó, itachi abrió la puerta. Pudimos notar que estaban 3 chicas. Alguna de ellas debería de ser Sakura.

-Hola Itachi.- dijo una chica del cabello rosa.

-Hola. Pasen.-Dijo itachi.

-Hola Soy Sakura.-dijo la chica del cabello rosa.- disculpen por haber venido con mis amigas.

-Pensamos que eran unos robadores de Órganos-dijo la chica de Ojos Azules.- Por cierto, soy Ino.

\- O un asesino serial.-dijo la chica que parecía ciega.-Hinata

 _Me recuerda a Neji._

-chicas relájense, no permitiré que ellos le hagan algo.-dijo itachi.-bueno voy por orden de izquierda a derecha. El tipo con sonrisa de Psicópata es Sai es buen chico, el del medio con cara de haber bebido jugo de limón es mi hermanito Sasuke el Líder de la Banda y el Rubio que parece un cachorro es Naruto.

Me levante de mi asiento antes que Itachi nos humillara un poco mas a mi y a mis amigos.

-Hola Sakura.-dije al acercarme y estrecharle la mano.- Voy a hacerte una series de preguntas. Puedes pasar con tus amigas y ponerse cómodas.

Ellas me miraron con caras de no esperarse eso. Y caminaron para lo sillón que estaba diagonal al que se encontraban mis amigos.

-Itachi ve a tu habitación.- dije

-Ok. Sakura sin nervios. Ayer la reventaste.-dijo itachi desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Me senté junto a mis amigos y puede darme cuenta de que la chica era muy bonita. Cabello rosado, largo y abundante, Ojos grandes y verdes, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios pequeños y carnosos, cuerpo promedio no era alta ni muy baja, llevaba puesta una de estas camisas que dicen Iron Maiden negras, falta de botones y botas negras. Sutil y perfecto. Me gusta su estilo.

-Sakura-chan.- dijo Naruto.- Estudias medicina en Konoha.

-Si. Como sabes?.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Somos Amigos de Shikamaru-dijo Sai.

-El novio de Temari.-dijo Ino.

-Ah si. Chicas ellos estaban con Shikamaru cuando pasamos a buscar a Temari a casa de tu primo.-dijo Sakura mirando a hinata.

-Eres prima de Neji?.-pregunto Naruto.

-Si.-dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Sabia que me recordada a alguien.-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno Al menos no son Robadores de Órganos.-Dijo Ino.

-Y Uds. unas Acosadoras.-Dijo Sai.

-Bueno cambiando un poco el tema. Sakura quiero una chica, y no cualquier chica. Eres muy linda y quiero que tengas talento, lo quiero explotar.- dije.

-Ok.-dijo Sakura.

-mi hermano dice que eres buena, y le creo.-dije mirando a mis amigos.- no te hare pruebas de canto, los chicos y yo queremos esto. Y quiero saber si pondrás de tu parte.

-Si, Itachi me hablo de los proyectos y a donde querían ir. Y me interesa.-dijo Ella.-Pero tengo un problema.-dijo mirando a sus amigas.- Tengo pánico escénico.

-QUE.- respondimos Naruto, Sai, Ino, Hinata y yo.


End file.
